


The Dress and The Date

by ShyWhovian



Series: Sapphic Sutcliff Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grelle and An are best friends, Grelle is a smol awkward babey, Rachel Phantomhive (Mentioned) - Freeform, Ronald Knox (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis (mentioned) - Freeform, Teenagers, Vincent Phantomhive (Mentioned) - Freeform, William T. Spears (Mentioned) - Freeform, she does not know what to do, you can pry this friendship out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Sapphic Sutcliff Week:Wednesday: Dresses/MakeupAfter two weeks of practically being dragged off just to stalk this poor girl, Angelina Dalles has finally had enough! Grelle Sutcliff will go and talk to Mey Rin, whether she likes it or not! She's been promised a shopping trip after all!





	The Dress and The Date

Green eyes peered over the rack of dresses, staring at the unsuspecting red-haired girl at the tills. From beside her, her companion, her best friend Angelina, sighed and rolled her eyes. This was the third day this week that they’d come into the shop. And all so that Grelle could oogle at the new employee. 

“Y’know...you could just go and talk to her. That’s an option.” An pointed out acerbically, pulling out her phone and opening up google; it looked like they were going to be in here for the long haul. Again. Honestly, Grelle was entirely hopeless. The other red-haired girl fell in love every other day with anyone and everyone who caught her fancy; though this one didn’t seem to be going away soon. And to be quite honest An wasn’t much certain that that was better. At least she could deal with flash in the pan romances. She didn’t want another Will situation on her hands, or a Sebastian; not when she was already dealing with her own longtime crush on her sister’s boyfriend Vincent.

Grelle gave her a surly look and elbowed her in the back of the head.

“And say what exactly? Hello, I’m Grelle Sutcliff, I sit behind you in science and have been since we were little but I’ve only just noticed how pretty you are and a lot of it has to do with me watching you shoot in PE the other day? That makes me sound silly and shallow...” She complained. “No. This is far better. I get to watch her being sweet and flustered without her entirely hating my guts.”

Angelina fought the urge to point out that Grelle had absolutely no way of knowing that this Mey Rin would hate her guts but she knew better than to say anything, she’d only get a dramatic monologue if she did. But at the same time, if Grelle didn’t get a shift on then she was certain that that younger guy...Will’s brother; Ronald? Was going to make a move on her. He’d been hanging around here almost as much as Grelle had, staring at the bespectacled cashier with as much longing as Grelle was.

It was all slightly ridiculous really. This was the second week of Grelle’s infatuation with the other girl and honestly, An had to admit to not seeing it. Though she was reliably informed that had she been there to witness the marvel that had been Mey Rin shooting targets then she would understand. According to Grelle it had been the hottest sight since that one time she’d gotten a glimpse of Sebastian coming out of the shower in all of his pale, skinny glory.

“Right...well...why don’t you...er...buy something?” The red-eyed girl suggested. “Buy something and go up to her till and start a conversation or something, you’re usually good at that sort of thing. Then, when she’s engaged, just ask her out. Otherwise I’m telling Will’s kid brother that he can go for her if he likes.” 

It was almost awful of her to be threatening her best friend like this, but in her defense, the floor in the shopping centre was hardly designed to be sat on for long periods of time and they’d been here nearly an hour and a half now. Which was not what she’d been expecting when Grelle had suggested they go clothes shopping. She’d been expecting fun and shopping and trying on ridiculous outfits, not cowering behind a rack of frankly unattractive dresses and trying to convince her ridiculous friend to go talk to some girl she didn’t even know.

“Look, if you don’t pluck up the courage to go and speak to her within the next...ten minutes, I’m going to call Rachel and have her pick me up. This is boring Grellie…” Angelina complained. “Just go say hi. What’s the worst that’ll happen?”

“She could hate me! There’s just so much potential for disaster here Annie. She knows me! She’s known all mes...even...y’know...Anyway. If I don’t go in with a proper plan of attack I shall never get to know her...if you know what I mean.” Grelle gave her friend a lewd smile that made the other redhead roll her eyes. “And you can’t leave me here alone… Not when I need you to be my wingwoman.”

Oh...so she wanted a wingwoman did she? A mischievous grin crossed An’s face. She was going to show Grelle Sutcliff a wingwoman. She stood up.

With a cry of anguish Grelle watched with wide eyes as Angelina wandered over to a rack of dresses a way away and began happily browsing through them, seemingly oblivious to Grelle’s plight. From the smirk on her face, Grelle could tell that An could hear her perfectly well, she was just ignoring her. How dare she?!

Then, she did the unthinkable! An picked out a dress! 

It was a red one, slightly too long for An herself but Grelle had a sneaking suspicion that that was entirely intentional. What was she doing?

With impossibly even wider eyes, Grelle watched as her friend made her way over to the queue, dress in one hand, phone in the other. The spying girl felt her pocket buzz and reached in.

_Remember, you wanted me to be your wingwoman.  
X_

Yes! Grelle thought, but not like this, whatever this was. An was going to ruin her carefully crafted plan of staring longingly at Mey Rin but not ever actually doing anything about it until her longing and love consumed her entirely and she felt she would burst from it all. At which point she would confess in a suitably dramatic fashion and then the other girl would reject her firmly and she could move onto the secondary plan of clinging and hovering until such a time that the girl gave in and went out with her. Just like she was with Will and Sebastian. Only...that didn’t feel quite right if she were honest. She didn’t want Mey Rin to be like them. She wanted the other girl to like her properly, to...well...love her. Be her girlfriend.

Grelle wanted to be able to go on dates with her and hold her hand and do all those lovely mushy romantic things that women would do in her stories. She wanted this to be sweet and caring and for Mey Rin to run her fingers through her hair and tell her that she was the most gorgeous woman she’d ever met in her life.  
An might ruin all of that! She was at the till now, handing over the red dress to Mey Rin. The bespectacled girl’s face was flushed, a lovely shade of pink staining her cheeks and making Grelle want to either eat her, or kiss the soft looking skin there...either one was good.

They were talking now, Grelle leaned over, trying to see if she could make out what they were saying. No luck! But then An pointed over to her hiding spot and she ducked down, face a bright red. That traitor! She was supposed to be helping not pointing her out! That wasn’t part of their best friend code!

She peered out again. An was no longer at the counter and Mey Rin was looking more flushed that ever. Practically scarlet in the face now even as she served the next person in line.

There was an impatient clicking of heels behind her and a piece of paper was thrust in her face.

“Her number you wuss. And she’s available to pick up on Friday after 7pm. You’re going to go out to dinner together. And you’re going to be wearing the dress I’ve just bought you.” An informed her with a patiently exasperated smile. “Now...can we actually go shopping?”

Grelle leapt to her feet with a loud, overjoyed whoop, throwing herself at her best friend and pulling her into a hug, a myriad of thank yous leaving her lips excitedly before she pulled back slightly, a shark like smile appearing on her face. 

“Do that to me again Angelina Dalles, and I will kill you…” She hissed as menacingly as she could given the happiness in her eyes.

She had a date with Mey Rin!


End file.
